


Morning Glory

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [178]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, and they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: So I LOVE you and your drabbles and I wanted to request a Klaroline college roommate au. I know it'sa bit cliché but...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus rubbed his bleary eyes, the hangover pounding just a tad too loudly in his ears. He followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen, wondering if Kol had been kind enough to make breakfast after their late night of drinking.

But he stopped short at the sight of yoga pants and the woman who filled them out _very_ well. “Morning, Caroline,” he greeted, pleased at the lack of strain in his voice.

“Hey, there’s fresh coffee,” she answered, not letting conversation distract her from the bendy flow she was practicing. 

“I thought you morning workout types favored water.” Regardless, he poured himself a cup and tried not to focus on her ass. 

Caroline was a new addition to the flat, having taken Enzo’s room when he officially moved into Kol’s. She certainly brought a different energy to the place, if stress cleaning and flat meetings counted. Agendas were produced and minutes taken - far different from living with just his brother and Enzo. He appreciated it, sure, it just took some getting used to.

Like the fact that his new flatmate was gorgeous to the point of distraction.

Groaning, she propped herself onto her feet and rolled her back until she stood straight. “I am _not_ a morning workout type,” she clarified, “hence the coffee. I just know better than to think I’ll drag my ass to the gym after work today.”

“Tough day ahead?”

“Just long. Retail sucks during spring break with all the locals coming out of hiding, but it helps keep the student loans at bay. Kind of,” she winced. “It’s also why I opted out of your little binge last night. Need some ibuprofen?”

Klaus winced back. “Is it that obvious?”

Shrugging, Caroline dug into the first-aid drawer she’d instituted and handed him the pill bottle. “Let’s just say Kol serenaded my door for five minutes before he remembered Enzo was already in their bed. I figured it would be a tough morning for all of you.”

“Much appreciated, love.” Klaus took two tabs and handed the bottle back to her, hiding his other appreciation of her sports bra behind a gulp of coffee. “Sorry about Kol.”

She rolled her eyes with fondness. “I knew what I was getting into, moving in with those two. If anything, you were the wild card in this living arrangement.”

When her gaze drifted down to his sweatpants and back up, Klaus reflexively licked his lips. “Is that so? I hope I measure up as a better flatmate than Kol, at least.”

With a small grin, Caroline busied herself with her travel mug and some specialty creamer. “You haven’t serenaded me after midnight yet, so, probably.”

“Yet,” he pointed out, smirking at the way she blushed. 

“I should…get ready,” she said as she rushed out of the kitchen. “I’ll need another cup before I leave, so try not to mainline it all.”

Another flick of his tongue across his lower lip. “Yes, ma’am.”


	2. Another Sunny Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked: SEQUEL TO THE YOGA PANTS YES MA'AM ROOMMATE PROMPT (POSSIBLY QUARANTINE)
> 
> Anonymous said: Klaroline in quarantine
> 
> Anonymous said: Quarantine + board game!
> 
> Anonymous said: Your version of “THEY WERE QUARANTINED” since inspiration Is flowing. Loving this by the way.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her lips.

Caroline had a habit of chewing on the bottom one when debating her next course of action; once the decision was made, she was ruthlessly determined. But the moment of consideration was one Klaus had tried to capture in his sketchbook more than once since she’d been living with them. Now, she stared down at the Monopoly space she’d landed on, her teeth digging into that _lip_.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Enzo goaded from his side of the game table. "It’s a simple choice - buy the property with your meager means or send it up to auction where these trust fund babies can buy it for a pittance?”

Kol drunkenly sprawled against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “There’s a social satire in this somehow,” he pointed out.

“Shut up,” Caroline snapped, moving to press her hands to her face - only to quickly divert them under her thighs. Disgruntled, she let out a deep sigh. “I’m buying it,” she finally said, handing over more than half the small pile of play cash she still held.

Grinning, Klaus did his duty as the banker and traded the money for her new property card, the last one available after three days of playing the infernal game. “Are you sure, sweetheart? I’d hate for you to go bankrupt on the next roll. I do own a hotel within reach.”

She glared venomously, but he was far more interested in the purple tinge to her bruised lip. “I’ll be fine, thanks. Kol, your turn.”

Though he picked up the dice, Kol suddenly stood and tugged Enzo up with him. “Pause, darling, important business to do.” With that, they disappeared into their room, the stereo turned up loud.

Only surprised it took them a whole two hours to get back to it, Klaus also stood to stretch his legs. “At what point do we get to put the game away?”

“When there’s only one person standing,” Caroline answered, staring at him like she didn’t understand the question.

Klaus frowned. “That’s hardly the way to build a functioning economy,” he noted. He pulled out his phone to check Twitter for news updates, including the perils of the stock market. “Case in point.”

“It was the only game that would last us a while,” she said, her voice glum. “I didn’t trust Kol and Enzo not to turn Risk into a drinking game that would surely kill us all.” She glared at their door, not that they were in a mood to care for her derision. “Are they just going to have constant sex for two weeks?”

Shrugging, Klaus moved to the couch and picked up his sketchbook. “Probably, not that they’ve ever needed a quarantine to justify it before.”

She gave a wistful sigh, and he turned to find her chewing on her lip again. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing. Whatchya drawing?”

With narrowed eyes, he closed the sketchbook before she could see that it contained innumerable attempts at her varied expressions. “You seem troubled. Finally tiring of our company?”

She laughed in a huff. “I could be stuck with worse. Not every roommate would insist upon buying an entire takeout menu of food to provide a true culinary experience.”

“I rue the day Kol inevitably taps out his trust fund and actually has to cook for himself.”

“And Enzo’s one of my best friends,” she continued. Stretching her leg across the couch, she nudged his knee with her foot. “You’re not even half bad most of the time. But sometimes,” she glanced back to their door, “sometimes I want that. To be stuck with someone who loves me. They literally can’t get enough of each other, and it’s nice.”

He couldn’t help a gentle stroke over the leather binding of his sketchbook. “That does sound nice. I’m a little surprised you don’t already have that, actually.”

_Again_ with the lip. “Why, are you offering?”

His breath caught in his throat, his mouth curling into a smirk. “Would you accept?” he made himself ask, because how could he _not_?

Eyes not wavering from his, Caroline gently - decisively - released her lip. He watched helplessly as she reached for his sketchbook and stood from the couch. “At the very least, you could actually let me pose for you.” 

When she disappeared into her room, Klaus wasn’t far behind.


End file.
